1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical cable connectors and more particularly, to connectors for terminating discrete electrical conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors exist in a wide variety of forms and contain a variety of different features. Generally, connectors may be classified as male, or plug, and female, or receptacle. A female, or receptacle, connector may include a slot in which are located a plurality of contacts, each of which will typically be coupled to an electrical conductor. A male, or plug, connector may include a blade having a plurality of contacts on one or more surfaces, and each of the contacts on the blade will typically terminate in an electrical conductor. The blade portion of the plug connector is adapted for insertion into the slot of the receptacle connector, resulting in a mating between the contacts of the receptacle connector and the contacts of the plug connector. Thus, electrical connectivity may be established between electrical conductors coupled to the receptacle connector and electrical conductors coupled to the plug connector.